Dès le premier regard
by deedo valentine
Summary: Lorsque Lucius doit accompagner sa mère chez la très nooooble et très anciieennne famille des Black, voilà ce que ça donne ! Un petit OS sur le couple LuciusXNarcissa! parce qu'ils le valent bien! ATTENTION : Fluff attaque!


Note de l'auteur: ATTENTION! Ceci est un méga fluff attaque! Si vous n'aimez pas les beeelles histoires d'amour romantique et tout et tout, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous! Alors passez votre chemin! Si vous décidez de la lire, c'est à vos risques et périls, mais je ne serai pas responsable!

Voilà! En espérant que celles qui aiment le fluff apprécieront!

**Dès le premier regard**

Le petit garçon tenait fermement la main de sa mère. Ca n'était pas la première fois qu'il utilisait un Portoloin, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ça. Il préférait de loin la poudre de cheminette! Au moins il n'avait pas cette impression désagréable d'être happé par un brusque courant d'air!

Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait malheureusement pas son mot à dire, et c'est avec appréhension qu'il saisit l'objet ensorcelé, en l'occurrence une minuscule statuette en forme de licorne.

La sensation ne se fit pas attendre: Un crochet lui attrapa le nombril et l'attira sauvagement vers l'avant! Non, vraiment, il n'aimait pas les Portoloins! De cela, il en était maintenant convaincu.

En plus, il se retrouvait à chaque fois les fesses par terre! Quel manque de prestance! Si son père l'avait vu, il l'aurait encore sermonné pour son manque d'adresse…

Le petit garçon se releva, épousseta sa cape et replaça quelques mèches blondes derrière ses oreilles.

«Dépêche-toi! Nous sommes en retard!» Lui indiqua sa mère qui s'avançait déjà en rangeant le Portoloin dans sa cape.

L'objet en question les avait visiblement conduit devant l'entrée d'une grande demeure ancienne. Une allée principale, bordée de saules, menait à la grille extérieure. Ce manoir était, certes, bien plus modeste que celui de sa famille, mais malgré tout l'on voyait de suite que l'on se trouvait chez des gens d'un certain rang.

Il rejoignit sa mère devant la porte d'entrée et tous deux patientèrent pour qu'on vienne leur ouvrir. Un elfe de maison, petit et affreusement maigre, les accueillit poliment et les accompagna jusqu'au petit salon où il les pria de s'installer en attendant l'arrivée de sa maîtresse.

Le petit salon était une pièce particulièrement sinistre, avec toutes ses têtes d'elfe suspendues et ses meubles d'ébène, mais sa mère n'avait pas l'air d'y prêter la moindre attention…

«Mère, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir!? Pesta pour la énième fois le jeune garçon tandis qu'ils étaient encore seuls.

- Je te l'ai déjà répété cent fois!

- Je sais mais je….»

C'est alors que sa mère coupa cours à la conversation et s'exclama:

«Druella! Très chère! Je suis si heureuse de te voir!»

En effet, la maîtresse des lieux venait de faire son entrée, accompagnée de ses deux filles, et les deux femmes se saluèrent aimablement :

«Cassiopée! Cela fait si longtemps[1

- Bien trop longtemps!

- Oui, sans aucun doute!»

La dénommée Druella porta alors son attention sur la garçon:

«Mais dis moi, ne serait-ce pas le futur héritier des Malfoy? Par Merlin qu'il a grandi! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans! Et c'est à présent presque un jeune homme! Il pourra bientôt faire son entrée à Poudlard!

- Dans deux ans Madame…» répondit le garçon avec courtoisie. La jeune femme acquiesça poliment.

Elle non plus ne l'inspirait pas franchement. Son sourire était encore plus figé que celui de sa propre mère, et ça n'était pas peu dire…

Ses deux filles quant à elles le scrutaient sans mot dire. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il s'agissait de deux sœurs, car elles se ressemblaient énormément! Toutes les deux avaient de longs cheveux d'un noir de jais, un regard aussi sombre, le teint pâle...

Seuls les expressions de leurs visages les différenciaient nettement: la première, âgée d'environ douze ans, avait un sourire franc et les yeux rieurs. La deuxième sœur, qui devait avoir le même âge que lui, à peu de choses près, lui adressait un sourire mesquin et un regard hautain qu'il tentait de lui renvoyer au centuple.

« Cassiopée, très chère, tu te souviens de mes filles, Andromeda et Bellatrix…

- Bien entendu! Elles aussi ont beaucoup grandies!»

Les deux fillettes firent la révérence en guise de salut.

« Mais dis moi, n'en manquerait-il pas une? Dans mes souvenirs, n'étaient-elles pas trois?

- Tu as tout à fait raison! Narcissa doit encore être dans l'aile ouest, nous y avons installé notre serre et depuis, elle ne la quitte plus!»

Les deux femmes papotèrent entre elles durant de longues minutes, parlant de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps, de l'elfe de maison qui se faisait trop vieux et qu'ils allaient bientôt décapiter et empailler sur le mur de la salle à manger…

Bref, rien qui n'avait d'intérêt pour les trois enfants présents. Aussi les jeunes filles décidèrent-elles, après l'accord de leur mère, de faire visiter le domaine à leur «hôte».

Un hôte qui n'avait pour tout dire pas le choix, et qui n'était pas franchement enjoué par la perspective d'être seul avec ces deux filles. Mais que voulez-vous?! La vie est parfois injuste…

«Alors, tu t'appelles Lucius, c'est ça?» lui demanda la plus jeune des deux sœurs en souriant toujours de cette façon mesquine et agaçante. Inutile de lui répondre. Bien sûr que oui! Il s'appelait Lucius! Et elle le savait très bien! Toutes les familles de Sang pur les plus prestigieuses connaissaient son nom! Il était un Malfoy après tout!

«Quel âge tu as? Renchérit la seconde.

- Neuf ans…

- Ah,Je suis plus grande que toi! Moi j'ai dix ans!» rétorqua Bellatrix, triomphante.

Décidément, cette fille ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle. Et la suite des évènements ne fit que confirmer son impression sur la fillette:

Toutes deux lui firent visiter la bibliothèque (bien plus petite que la sienne), le grand salon (bien plus petit que le sien), la salle à manger (plus petite aussi…) ainsi que les cuisines (si, si, aussi plus petites!), où deux elfes s'affairaient déjà à préparer le souper. Puis, elles l'entraînèrent vers le parc du manoir. (….Bon je me tais…)

Andromeda était aimable et souriante, elle lui racontait comment s'était passée son année à Poudlard, combien l'école était merveilleuse et les cours fascinants…

Pour Bellatrix, c'était une autre histoire. Elle lui faisait bien comprendre que, héritier des Malfoy ou non, il ne l'impressionnait pas du tout! Et elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour le faire trébucher lâchement lorsqu'il passa à côté d'une immense flaque d'eau boueuse!

Il en avait plus qu'assez de cet après-midi maudit! Maintenant, il se retrouvait couvert de boue, avec l'autre peste qui se tordait de rire! Soyez en sûr, il en tiendrait rigueur à sa mère pendant plusieurs mois! Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait forcé à venir chez les Black!

Exaspéré par la situation et passablement mort de honte, le jeune garçon se hâta de retourner au manoir, laissant une Bellatrix morte de rire derrière lui et une Andromeda relativement gênée par le comportement odieux de sa petite sœur.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se mit en quête d'une salle d'eau où il pourrait nettoyer sa cape de velours noire, qui n'était au demeurant plus très noire. Il aurait pu demander à sa mère de le faire à l'aide de sa baguette, mais le simple fait de la voir pour le moment l'aurait mis hors de lui!

Il demanda donc l'aide d'un elfe, qui lui indiqua le chemin en s'inclinant si bas que son menton touchait presque le sol.

Voilà une autre chose qu'il n'aimait pas. Les elfes de maisons. D'accord, ces créatures avaient une utilité certaine, mais, par Merlin, qu'est ce qu'elles pouvaient être répugnantes! Avec leurs corps chétifs, leurs yeux globuleux, leurs peaux fripées… Eurk!

Le jeune garçon monta jusqu'au deuxième étage, puis emprunta le corridor de droite. Là, il retrouva aisément la porte de la susdite salle grâce aux indications de l'elfe.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée, la fit tourner, lorsque soudain, une agréable fragrance parvint à ses narines. Jamais il n'avait connu de parfum si subtil, d'odeur si envoûtante qu'il se senti de suite envahi par une profonde curiosité. D'où cela pouvait-il venir?

Lentement, il fit demi-tour et se laissa guider par son odorat. Il arriva tout au fond du couloir, en face d'une grande double porte enchâssée de quelques carreaux de verre colorés. Cette dernière était entrebâillée et le doux parfum s'étendait agréablement dans l'air.

Sans bruit, Lucius poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Une aveuglante lumière l'éblouit l'espace de quelques secondes. Il n'y avait apparemment aucune fenêtre, mais un sort permettait de l'illuminer comme si elle s'était trouvée en extérieure, à la lumière du jour.

Des dizaines, des centaines de plantes s'épanouissaient librement dans cette vaste salle. Une véritable forêt vierge! Il en reconnaissait certaines, et pour cause puisqu'il s'agissait de plantes dont son père se servait pour concocter ses potions…

L'une d'elles attira tout particulièrement son attention: c'était celle qui dégageait cette odeur si caractéristique et qu'il avait flairée depuis le corridor.

Une plante magnifique, à la beauté hypnotique : D'une grandeur égale à la taille humaine, pourvu de grandes feuilles d'un vert vif, ovales, vernissées et à bord dentelé, portées par de longues tiges qui semblaient parfois s'enrouler sur elles-mêmes, sertie de dizaines de fleurs éblouissantes, à la couleur variée, allant du blanc au rouge en passant par le jaune, dégageant cette fragrance enivrante, cette plante était tout bonnement exceptionnelle.

Comme attiré irrémédiablement, le garçon se rapprocha lentement de la tentatrice. Encore un peu et il pourrait toucher ces fleurs, caresser leurs pétales chatoyants…peut être même les cueillir…Oui, encore un peu…encore un peu et…

«Stop! Ne t'approche pas plus!» Lui ordonna la voix d'une petite fille dans son dos.

Le garçon sursauta subitement et secoua la tête.

Que s'était-il passé? Il avait la sensation désagréable de quelqu'un qui vient de sortir d'un état de transe.

«Que…que s'est-il passé?» dit-il en passant sa main sur son visage.

«Crypthantus Acaulis...Elle sert à faire les filtres d'amour. Son pouvoir hypnotique est, comme tu as pu le constater, très puissant. Mais, si tu t'approches trop près, c'est la mort! Elle t'emprisonne entre ses branches et te dévore lentement….très lentement…enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit…»

Qui était la personne qui, d'une part, venait peut être de lui sauver la vie (mais après tout, il n'avait qu'à pas fourrer son nez n'importe où!) Et, d'autre part, lui faisait un cours de botanique sur une plante mortelle d'un ton fasciné et plein d'enthousiasme?

Pour le savoir, Lucius se retourna prestement sur un:

«Tu as l'air de bien t'y connaître dans ce genre de….»

Le petit garçon blond ne termina pas sa phrase, se voix venait de s'éteindre au fin fond de sa gorge.

Quelque chose venait de se produire. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais définitivement, à cet instant, quelque chose venait de se produire.

Cette petite fille ne pouvait pas être Narcissa Black. Impossible! Elle ne ressemblait en rien à ses deux sœurs! Elle était aussi blonde que les deux autres étaient brunes! Son teint était presque aussi pâle que le sien et ses yeux bleus glace le questionnaient silencieusement.

Alors qui était-ce? Une Vélane? Et que ferait-elle ici, chez les Black? Et dans la serre qui plus est?! Ce ne tenait pas debout!

«Tu es Lucius Malfoy?»

Le jeune garçon acquiesça. Pour le moment, ses cordes vocales semblaient ne plus vouloir émettre un seul son.

«Je suis Narcissa Black! Enchantée de faire ta connaissance!»

La petite fille, à l'instar de ses deux sœurs, lui adressa une révérence.

Alors, ça n'était pas une Vélane. C'était bien elle, Narcissa Black. Et elle portait bien son nom. Plus jeune que lui, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans, et on pouvait d'ores et déjà prévoir la foule de prétendants qui se bousculeraient devant elle lorsqu'elle entrerait à Poudlard.

«Tu es muet?

- Non! Bien sûr que non!» s'empressa t'il de répondre en reprenant ses esprits, qui avaient d'ailleurs à son goût un peu trop tendance à vadrouiller depuis deux ou trois minutes!

«Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, Narcissa…» Il s'agenouilla et, avec toute la galanterie dont il avait appris à faire preuve, fit un baise main à la fillette qui émit un petit rire amusé.

«Tu es quelqu'un d'amusant, Lucius Malfoy!»

Bon, ça n'était définitivement pas l'effet recherché, mais au moins il ne lui était pas insensible. Un Malfoy, amusant! Elle était bien la seule à penser ça de lui! Un Malfoy n'était certainement pas amusant ! C'était absurde! Grotesque!

Pourtant la petite fille riait en le voyant jouer les chevaliers servants. A six ans, tout n'est qu'un jeu…

«Tu sembles apprécier les plantes, je me trompe?

- Non! Je les adore! Père dit que, bientôt, il me donnera sa serre! Mais mère n'est pas d'accord! Elle dit que je suis trop petite! Et toi, tu aimes les plantes?

- Oui, beaucoup…» mentit-il.

«Tiens, je vais t'offrir un présent!»

La petite fille se pencha au dessus d'un bac de fleurs et en cueillit une délicatement, puis elle la tendit au garçon:

«Elle est jolie…qu'est ce que c'est?

- C'est un Narcisse!Ne t'inquiète pas, celle-ci n'est pas toxique! » répondit-elle simplement.

«Comme ça, tu ne pourras pas m'oublier!»

L'oublier? Mais quelle idée! Comment pourrait-il faire une telle chose?! Comment pouvait-on oublier un ange? C'était impossible!

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, toute sa journée avait pris un sens! Et il était persuadé qu'il serait maintenant heureux de subir tout ce que Bellatrix voudrait lui faire subir si seulement il pouvait passer ne serait-ce qu'une heure ou deux en présence de sa cadette. Alors l'oublier!

Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque la voix de sa mère lui parvint. Il était temps de repartir. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il en fusse déçu?!

Quelques instants plus tard, Narcissa le regardait s'éloigner jusqu'au portail où lui et sa mère reprendrait le Portoloin. Il tenait toujours la fleur qu'elle lui avait offerte et la petite fille en fut sincèrement touchée.

Lucius Malfoy. On lui avait souvent dépeint comme un enfant froid et distant…dans un sens, ça n'était pas faux. Pourtant, il lui avait souri. Ce sourire, elle ne l'oublierait pas.

Le sourire de ce garçon à l'incroyable chevelure d'un blond presque blanc et aux yeux couleur mercure, il resterait gravé, là, dans un petit coin de sa mémoire. Elle ne savait alors pas pourquoi…

Mais vous, vous le savez, n'est ce pas?

Fiiiniiiiii!!!!

Autre pitite notes: J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu! J'aimerais beaucoup (et à mon avis c'est ce que je vais faire!) écrire une suite! Parce que franchement, juste leur rencontre c'est pas drôle! XD Vous en pensez quoi?!

Comme d'hab, hésitez pas à envoyer une pitite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage!

Ah oui, je tiens aussi à m'excuser car je n'ai pas respecté les âges des persos ! ( je suis tombée sur l'arbre généalogique une fois la fic écrite ! XD ), donc, techniquement, Bellatrix a 3 ans de plus que Lucius qui lui a un ans de plus que Narcissa! Quant à Andormeda je crois qu'on ne le sait pas / Bref, toutes mes excuses pour cette erreur ! ;;

Bon, je sais, je sais. Je trouve que je n'ai pas suffisamment respecté le caractère de Lucius. Ni celui de Narcissa…Mais en même temps il n'a que neuf ans dans cette histoire, et elle six! Et dans les livres ils ont à peu près la quarantaine ! Donc bon…il y a prescription! XD Non? Bon, promis je ferai mieux la prochaine fois!

[1 Je ne crois pas que l'on connaisse le prénom de la mère de Lucius…alors bon, Cassiopée Malfoy, j'ai trouvé que ça ne sonnait pas trop mal…Puis les noms d'étoiles ou de constellations n'ont pas l'air si rares dans l'univers de Rowling: Sirius, Andromeda….


End file.
